Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and, in particular, to an image stitching method and an associated image processing device.
Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, fisheye lenses are deployed to capture omnidirectional images on many devices, such as drones, unmanned aerial vehicle, selfie sticks, or omnidirectional photography devices. Generally, the omnidirectional photography devices on the market are usually equipped with two fisheye lenses for capturing respective spherical panorama images. However, when performing image stitching on the respective spherical panorama images, conventional image stitching methods and associated programs are usually capable of selecting fixed stitching points, and cannot freely adjust the field of view (FOV) and image effects of the spherical panorama image, resulting in difficult image operations by the user.
Accordingly, there is demand for an image stitching method and an associated image processing device to solve the aforementioned problem.